


I've Heard It a Million Times

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, general schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweetest thing Dean ever hears....it's these two words that come out of Sammy's mouth</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Heard It a Million Times

If he's heard it once he's heard it a million times....

The sweetest thing Dean ever hears...it's these two words that come out of Sammy's mouth on any given day....

It doesn't matter how they are said

Sam's exasperated...

Sam's pissed....

Sam's annoyed...

Sam's laughing at him...

Sam's bitchy....

While Dean's fucking Sammy into the mattress, or in some diner bathroom, sucking Sam's dick, or just kissing Sam till he's breathless.....

It doesn't matter how they are said, or how many times, or why........the sweetest thing that Dean hears and loves the best is: Dean.......please....


End file.
